Terumi
Terumi is a pirate on the Meridian Ocean (mainly) and the Emerald Ocean (as Shateon. The Terumi on Emerald is another pirate). He rarely goes to the Ice Ocean (Shateon), hoping to get a preview of any upcoming features. On Meridian, Terumi is senior officer and furnisher of the crew Shadow Fish. On Emerald and Ice, he's crewless. The beginning Terumi found himself on the Midnight Ocean in some month of 2005... He got tired of it and carried on with his life for a little bit. Then, he came back and wandered onto on the Viridian Ocean, as the pirate named Shateon (a name he'd later not want), not knowing that he switched oceans. (He made another pirate thinking his other one was deleted.) In June, Shateon joined the Possessed Pillagers. That didn't last for long, because around July 2005, he was looking for a jobbing crew and found a lady named Shivvy, captain of the Purple Pirate Eaters. It took him awhile, but he stayed with the crew until he got to the rank of pirate, and then he trained to become a Captain himself. It took him awhile, but July 05, Shateon thought he was ready to make his crew which he called -Darkness Will Rise-. As a promotion (and act of desperate recruiting), Shateon offered all joiners in January a free pirate badge (if not owned at time of joining). Almost a year went by as Shateon went through hardships of getting ships and crew members, and eventually joining a flag, later inheriting it from the king (who eventually quit). Around January 2006, Shateon's flag died down, and he made one himself, making it a parody of his crew's name. He called it -Light Will Fall-. It didn't last long, though... Early 2006, his crew and flag both fell. This was because he was too inactive to be Captain and everyone left. He joined another crew. (That didn't last.) But he left the game for awhile again. This was his "MIA-Time". Then, after another long break from puzzle pirates (and many crew switches since his own), he later found out his crew had merged into another crew, the Blue Flame Armada. There, he stayed as a fleet officer. He had to go "MIA" again on April 23rd 20(08/09), and due to this, he was demoted to Officer in his absence. When he got back, very good friends of his came back, and some left and even turned on him. His history of "MIA" moments have been nearly constant, and have to do with real life events and school... and the occasional breaking down of the computer. After an "MIA" that lasted for almost 3 months, Shateon's friend Superhit nudged at the long-discussed topic of starting up a crew again. So he did, and on March 14, 2011, called this crew "Lunar Eclipse". At some point, he decided to give his crew over to his alt, and go back to his last crew, Blue Flame Armada. He then later, though, quit that to join another crew, Shadow Fish. Eventually, in the month of May, 2012, Shateon decided to change his name to Terumi. Y!PP goals At the time, Shateon (who shall henceforth be referred to as Terumi) is trying to get online more, as life events / college do interfere with game time. Even so, though, he manages to log on and do what he always used to do... laze at the docks, blacksmithing, and stuff. Current goals are to obtain an island (never going to happen, as he thinks) and to somehow break the curse of the system that gives injuries out set on his limbed body. Another goal recently set has been to raise his bilging standing, which seems to be the only duty puzzle he's half good at suddenly. His fruitcake Ships